Magic Spell - A Cinderella Story
by MagicFangirlHS
Summary: Lucy has a crush on Gray, the Prince Charming of the school, but Natsu is still figuring out his feeling about his best friend, the girl who has a crush on the most popular guy in school. GrayLu-ish with NaLu mixed in but NaLu in the end (Cuz CHARACTER GROWTH!). High School! AU.


Lucy's eyes were locked on a raven haired boy, either because she was trying to eat him, or she had an intense crush on him. Surprisingly the latter appeared to be true. Lucy had been lingering in the school yard for..research. One what, or better, who?

Gray Fullbuster. He and his friends had stayed back to practice for the big basketball game coming up. Gray, as you can imagine, was any high school girl's dream. The captain of the basketball team, charming, and - for lack of a better word - hot. The Prince Charming of this Fairy Tale high school. Well, minus the fairy and the tail.

And no, incase you are wondering, Lucy wasn't a princess. She was an average high school student. Exactly the reason why this Fairy Tale wouldn't play out.

"Lucy, would you stop staring at my friend like that, it makes everyone feel uncomfortable," a pink haired boy from beside her spoke. Natsu, Lucy's best friend. The boy who could be competing for Gray's spot if he tried. But, for some unexplainable reason, he chose not too.

Lucy quickly snapped out of her daze, directing her attention toward Natsu, "I'M NOT STARING!" she exclaimed, blushing

"C'mon, stop making it so obvious," he teased.

"I-!" she paused, her rage shrinking in size, "I can't help it," she sighed, continuing to watch the boy play basketball. "I mean, it's not like I'll ever be able to be his girlfriend or anything..." She stared at the ground, twiddling with one of the loose strings in her skirt. "So why not just enjoy him from afar."

Natsu sighed, "Lucy, you know that's not true. You're-" Natsu stopped himself from continueing, fearful of what might slip out if he continued to speak his mind.

"But it is, I mean...I'm just an average student who is basically invisible. And he's the captain of the basketball team for God's sake! It would take a magic spell for us to end up together," Lucy argued.

"I guess," Natsu shrugged, his voice barely even there. He so badly wanted to argue with Lucy, but he couldn't. If he did, then he might accidentally say something stupid.

"Are you OK? Your voice sounds scratchy," Lucy asked, worried.

He forced a smile, "No, I'm fine! Do you want to start heading back?"

"Yeah, sure," Lucy glanced back on last time at Gray before follow Natsu out of the gym. Natsu stared at Lucy, a bit annoyed that his friend was on the receiving end of most of Lucy's attention. Still, the two walked towards the door when suddenly, Lucy felt something on her wrist. It was frigid. She quickly turned around, pulling her had back from the ice witch who grabbed her hand. She turned around to - surprising - a certain black haired someone trying to get her attention. OK, make that ice warlock.

 _Ohmigodohmigodohmigod, Gray just grabbed my hand! Hand I am never washing you again._

"Hey, you're Lucy, right?" Gray asked.

 _HE KNOWS MY NAME!_

"Uhh, yeah!" she answered a bit to cheerfully.

"Cool! So I've seen you hanging around this dofus," he gestured towards Natsu, who seemed to be quite agitated throughout this ordeal, "and I was wondering if you'd want to hang out sometime!" he offered, his hand scratching the back of his neck, making him look 1000% more adorable.

Lucy's mind had gone blank, her brain unable to comprehend what was going on. She quickly gathered herself together, "Sure!"

And the spell had been cast.

"Cool! Do you mind if I walk home with you?" he asked. Lucy's face had turned completely red.

"To-" she was cut off.

"No!" Natsu said firmly. Lucy almost held up a knife to his neck using her eyes only, but somehow Natsu seemed to be immune.

Gray looked at Natsu, confused.

"I mean, our houses are on the opposite side of town to yours. It would take forever to walk back to our houses," he explained.

"I don't mind-" Lucy tried to say, but was cut off once more by Natsu.

"You dad is very strict about you being back by 4:00, and if we aren't back by then he'll kill me," while that statement was only half true, it made for a good defense on Natsu's side.

"Well, then we can just walk straight to Lucy's house, if you want."

"No!" Once again he received looks from both Lucy and Gray. "We wouldn't want you put you through that!" He waved his hands around nervously.

"It's no tro-"

"Seriously Gray, we're fine," he said, his voice low and somewhat demonic.

"OK! Fine, see you later!" He said, running off in the other direction.

Natsu turned back to Lucy, unprepared for the pain Lucy was going to make Natsu feel. Lucy glared at him with eyes that could kill the strongest man to ever walk the face of the earth. Natsu gulped, "H-hey Lucy, I can explain!"

"You don't have to," she said, her voice coy, yet somehow more demonic than Natsu's.

"R-rea-" Natsu was cut off by Lucy.

"LUCY KICK!"


End file.
